


Frozen Peas

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School just got harder after Sam came out of the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Peas

**Author's Note:**

> Based in an AU where Sam is in college and instead of Jessica, Sam is dating Tyson Brady.

When Sam was cornered in the hallway by the same guys who had been beating him up since high school he didn’t really think much of it. He figured he would get pushed around a couple of times then they would get bored and leave him alone. They did push him around and they did get bored, but this time instead of stopping they hauled him off, kicking and screaming, to the nearest bathroom. “Let me go,” he cried when he slammed against one of the many porcelain sinks; he could already feel a bruise forming. The usually “faggot” banter came before he was thrown to the ground and kicked repeatedly in the ribs and stomach. He tried to take it, to not let them know he was in pain because that would just provoke them further. The younger male finally put up a fight when they were pushing up his shirt, the leader of the group was pinning his hips to the floor. Sam was glad that the guy was an idiot and forgot about holding his arms down; he had enough time to ball up his fist and deck the guy who had managed to get his belt and jeans undone. The punch was enough of a distraction for Sam to scramble up to his feet and haul ass.

Somewhere between the bathroom and the front door of the school he had fixed his clothing and wiped his eyes, refusing to admit that he had been crying. He ran home as quickly as he could, opting to take the stairs so he wouldn’t have any confrontation in the elevator. Sadly, he hadn’t thought enough ahead to realize that his room mate would see his busted face and bruised body. The look on his room mate's face when he had gotten a good look at him broke his heart and he threw himself onto him, clutching at his shirt and shaking. Sam didn’t put up a fight when he was checked over with shaking hands or when his room mate stormed out of the house with threats on each of the men’s lives who had touched him. The younger male was glad that his friend had missed the bruises on his hips with his quick once over, but he knew he would have to explain that to Tyson, and even though it wasn’t that it still wasn’t something he really wanted to talk about, ever.

He curled up in his bed after he changed his clothes and grabbed a bag of frozen peas for his eyes. He wasn’t going to go to school for a couple of days, hell at this point he was thinking about dropping out , but he knew his father wouldn’t like that. So he just emailed his professors and told them that he was very sick and that if they could email his assignments to him that they would be completed by the time he got back. His eyes slipped shut as he waited for responses from his teachers, eventually falling into a fitful sleep as his brain kept replaying the past hour over and over.


End file.
